Yes Mistress
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: You works at a maid cafe. Riko is a big fan of those outfits. It's gonna unfurl exactly as one might expect. (futa)


The little bell hanging above the door rang softly as three girls entered the maid cafe. You was working the door that day, so she turned to greet the new customers with a smile. "Good afternoon, Mistresses! May I- Oh! Riko, Chika, Yoshiko! Hey!" She smiled a lot brighter at seeing that it was her friends. "Let me get you three a table."

She led the three of them to a table in the middle of the cafe, pulling out their chairs so they could sit down, which they did with gracious nods. Since they were her friends, she didn't have to address them so formally, but there was one specific member of that group that she would do it for. "What can I get for you, Mistresses?" She addressed the three of them, but her eyes were on one specific person: Riko.

The Riko in question was staring right back, though it was clear she was trying her damnedest not to stare at You's chest. "Uh, I'll, uh... have an egg sandwich, please." You nodded and scribbled it down on a notepad. She was very familiar with what her girlfriend ordered, so she knew that those eggs better be hard-boiled.

"You get the lamest things," Yoshiko smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Now, as the servant of the all-powerful demon Yohane, I demand that you bring to me the most decadent and devilish dessert you have, mortal."

"Alright, strawberry cheesecake it is." Chika and Riko giggled at the 'devilish' order, watching Yoshiko's cheeks turn red.

"Y-You don't have to say it out loud!" Her demonic demeanor was broken as she spoke out in a higher-pitched voice, which You grinned at. For all her bluster, Yoshiko had the biggest sweet tooth of them all.

"Mikan pie for me!" Chika blurted out, shooting You a goofy grin. "Extra whipped cream!"

"Got it!" She jotted their orders down and smiled. "It'll be out in a jiffy!" Ripping the piece of paper from the small notepad, she went over and handed it to another maid, who nodded and took it into the kitchen so the food would be prepared. Then she waved over at her friends before returning to the door.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for someone to work while going to university, which was what she was doing. Nor was it odd to be working in a maid cafe. They were very popular all over Japan, and she was fine working at one. The one that she was working at, however, was... well, a little bit different.

They still wore maid outfits, but they weren't the usual design. Well, they were similar, that was true. However, they were a lot more... revealing. The top half was more of a bustier, and definitely more cleavage-baring than a normal uniform. As for the skirt, it was basically the same as well, just shorter: a lot shorter. The outfit was topped off by thigh-high socks and a choker. It was embarrassing to wear, and more embarrassing to have people staring at her all day. The pay was good, though, and it had the added bonus of turning Riko on.

Two of her friends were also working there, so that also helped make things easier to handle. Like her, Hanamaru was also working there to make some money. She only worked part time, but she made a lot more money than your average part time worker. You had a feeling it had something to do with those giant zuras bouncing around with each step she took. Hanamaru was always so oblivious about it though, and just thought people were super nice. She wasn't going to ruin that illusion for her.

There was also Kanan, and honestly You didn't know why she was working there. She didn't seem like the type to be working in a place like that, but she would always say that she enjoyed working with her friends. It didn't sound a hundred percent honest, but You didn't mind, honestly. Kanan acted as a sort of big sister to her and Hanamaru, as well as a lot of the other workers. Hanamaru may have been the most popular among the customers, but Kanan was definitely the most popular among the maids.

Due to the fact that they all worked at the same place, and also would hang out outside of work, their girlfriends naturally became friends as well and would be around with them. Besides You and Riko, there was Yoshiko and Hanamaru, along with Chika and Kanan. Chika, Kanan, and herself had been childhood friends, and when the two of them started to date and she would subtly complain about third-wheeling all the time, Chika went out and hooked her up with Riko. Thanks, bruh.

As for Yoshiko and Hanamaru, they met up in the high school library. According to Hanamaru, Yoshiko was 'charming', which wasn't exactly the word she would use, but hey, if Hanamaru was happy, that was fine. So it wasn't a coincidence that the three of them showed up at the cafe together. They were all friends, after all. Plus, they liked to perv on their girlfriends in maid outfits, though only Chika would outright admit it.

Hanamaru appeared from the kitchen, and You waved at her as she went towards their girlfriends' table. She was probably just going to say hi to them. The little bell above the door rang again, and she quickly turned towards it. While she wanted to look at Riko as much as possible, she still had a job to do.

"Good afternoon, Master!"

* * *

Yoshiko let out a groan as she watched Hanamaru leave the table, folding her arms behind her head. "Ugh, I'm hard as steel right now."

"Y-Yoshiko!" Riko blushed profusely, hiding her face in her hand and pointedly looking away. "D-Don't say that out loud!"

"What?" Yoshiko eyed her curiously, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't be upset just because I have an insanely hot girlfriend."

"E-Excuse me? You is very attractive!" In response to that, Yoshiko made a circular motion around her chest. "J-Just because Hanamaru can hit herself in the face with her breasts doesn't make her the best, Yoshiko!"

"Ahaha, c-come on, you two," Chika muttered, laughing nervously. "Both of your girlfriends are super hot. All of ours are. There's no need to fight." That did seem to calm things down a bit, though there was still a bit of tension between them. Chika had always been the mediator of their group. She didn't seem to like conflict that much.

As they continued to wait for their food, one of the maids came out with a glass of soda. Apparently there was a small patch of water on the floor, which she slipped on. The poor girl yelped out in surprise, but managed to avoid falling over. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the glass, which shattered on the ground.

Immediately, You rushed over to help her, calmly instructing her to get a broom, dustpan, and a rag. Riko smiled as she watched it all unfold. You was so calm under pressure. She could definitely be in the upper management of some company if she wanted to.

When the girl got back with the items, You helped her clean up the glass, then had her go throw it away while she cleaned up the soda. It probably wasn't intentional, but in order to clean it, she had to get down on her knees to do such. She was basically on all fours while she mopped up the soda with the rag, and Riko couldn't help but notice how her skirt was moving up ever so tantalizingly, just hiding her underwear. Her heart rate started to quicken, and as her imagination ran wild, she became to feel just like Yoshiko: hard as steel.

This did not go unnoticed by her friends, who were giving her knowing looks. "Are you feelin' it now, Riko?" Yoshiko smirked, though Riko barely heard her. Instead, she stood up and began to walk towards You, her skirt noticeably tented. "H-Holy shit, she's going over there! The absolute madwoman!"

"R-Riko, come back!" Chika called out, but Riko was far gone: in the mind, at least. You had barely stood up from cleaning up the mess, rag in hand, when she felt someone hug her from behind. She let out a small squeak of surprise and dropped the rag, but froze when she felt something stiff pressed up against her backside. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Riko looking at her with a lustful gaze. _'Uh oh.'_

"Somewhere private. Now." Her commanding tone made You shiver. She wasn't usually like that, but when her thinking was clouded over with lust, it was hard to find anyone more dominant. There weren't many places for something like that, which needed total privacy, but she found herself nodding regardless. It was hard to deny Riko when her big dick was pressed against her backside.

"U-Uh, th-the changing room," she was able to stammer out, reaching out to grab Riko's hand and hurry her over there. She looked around the cafe, seeing if anybody was looking their way. It was likely, but the only ones who were overtly looking at them were Yoshiko and Chika, who had grins so big they could be seen from the other side of the cafe. Blushing hard, she pushed Riko in front of herself, muttering, "Get in the kitchen, now."

The two of them entered the kitchen, but You quickly grabbed Riko and forced her down, trying to hide them from the girls in the kitchen. Gesturing with her hands, she had the two of them sneak towards the changing room with the counters as cover. Luckily Riko's lust was able to be pushed down enough that there were no incidents, and they made it without getting caught.

As soon as the door was closed and they stood up, Riko took the lead, dragging You over to a nearby table and forcing her to bend over it. You placed her palms flat on the table, panting softly as she heard the soft flutter of clothing moving. She knew that Riko was undressing behind her, and she wanted so badly to turn around and watch, but she didn't make a move. After all, she was a maid, and she was there to do as she was told.

Then a pair of soft but strong hands were placed on her hips, and she felt something very warm and very hard pulsating on her ass. She could feel her panties getting damp just from that simple action. Riko was the master of making her wet while not doing much at all. There weren't any more movements, though. All she could feel was Riko's cock throbbing violently on her ass, moving enough that the mere action of her throbbing caused You's skirt to come up, exposing her ass further.

"R-Riko? I-I can't be gone too long- Ah!" She had spared a glance backwards to see Riko just standing there and admiring her body, but as soon as those words had left her mouth, Riko's hand had come down on her ass with a hard smack. It nearly made her jump onto the table.

"Hold your tongue, maid," Riko whispered huskily, freezing You in place. She knew Riko was confident with their intimacy, but where had she learned to talk like that? "You'll go back out there when I'm done."

"Y-Yes Mistress." That was all she could say. The sensible part of her brain had been shut down, and the lustful part was rearing its horny head. She pressed her palms down harder against the table, wishing so badly to be pinned to that wood by Riko's wood. When her panties were pulled down, she figured that the time was upon her.

Instead, Riko pressed her cock in between You's asscheeks and grinded up and down, letting out quiet grunts of pleasure. It felt good, but You couldn't help but to let out whines of wanting. Gods, why did Riko have to tease her like this? At work of all places. She was going to get in a boatload of trouble if they were caught. Not like that was going to stop her, however. It was just something to note as she risked it all just to get some dick.

She had to take another smack on the ass before she could receive what she wanted, but when Riko pushed her tip inside, she let out a loud-enough moan that she had to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Was she that needy? Apparently so. She heard Riko chuckle behind her, caressing her ass with a hand.

"If you want something, all you have to do is ask." She leaned in, whispering into her ear. "Well, you can beg for it." If Riko wanted to make her cum with barely any penetration, she was doing a damn fine job.

"C-C'mon Riko- Ah!" Another hard smack to the ass. "I-I mean, p-please Mistress, f-fuck me." That didn't seem to do the trick, as Riko still stayed tensed behind her, as if waiting for more. "M-Mistress! F-Fuck me with that big fucking cock of yours! Pound my pussy until I can't walk straight! P-Please!"

The growl that came from Riko let You know that she'd done it right, and then she was slammed against the table as Riko plunged her cock inside of her. It took all of her self-control not to scream out her indescribable pleasures to everyone in the cafe, so she had to settle for letting out several indecipherable noises. This was truly what dreams were made of.

Riko was like a wild beast whenever she was in the mood, and it showed in her furious thrusts, each one getting as deep inside of You as physically possible. They were powerful enough that she felt her feet occasionally being forced off the ground. Her tongue lolled out from her mouth and she slammed her palm against the table in desperate encouragement.

As Riko picked up the pace of her thrusts, she reached forward and roughly tugged You's bustier down, enough so that her breasts popped out into the open. Her bra hadn't stood a chance of surviving that encounter either, as it went down with the bustier. Riko then greedily groped her breasts, drawing loud, heavy moans from You as she squeezed them fervently. Each squeeze was good for a moan, and each pinch of her nipples would get her a gasp, then followed by a moan. Going at them harder didn't discourage her, as the pain mixed so well with the pleasure.

The room felt a lot warmer than it had been when they'd first walked in. You's body felt like it was on fire, every part sensitive to touch, and Riko sure did like to touch her. One of her hands would roam all over, seeing where she could bring out surprising amounts of pleasure - she didn't expect to enjoy having her choker pulled on, but she sure did. Of course, one hand would always stay on either her breasts or her ass. Riko needed her bad touch.

A combination of thrusting and a hard smack on her ass was enough to finally send You over the edge, and she had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from once again screaming louder than she ever had before. She pounded the table with a fist as she came all over Riko's thick, throbbing cock, coating it from tip to base in her glistening juices. Now that's the best kind of workout.

She slumped against the table, temporarily out of commission from her powerful orgasm, but Riko wasn't done yet. It was pretty obvious from how her cock was still throbbing inside her. She was still hard, and You wouldn't be a proper maid if she didn't give her customer ultimate satisfaction.

"Oh Gods..." Wait, that didn't sound like Riko. She jerked her head towards the door, seeing someone who was definitely not supposed to be there: Kanan. "O-Oh Gods!"

"K-Kanan?!" You wasn't exhausted anymore. Instead, she was mortified, grabbing onto her bustier to try and cover her breasts, but there was nothing there to cover her shame. She looked at Riko desperately, but to her great surprise, she didn't even seem embarrassed. Primal desire still clouded her vision, and she possessively grabbed You's ass with both hands.

"What are you doing here, Kanan?" What a question. She worked there, after all.

"I-I, u-uh, I was going home, so I... needed to change..." You didn't think she'd ever heard Kanan stutter before, but this wasn't a normal situation. She certainly was in worse shape, but then again she was practically naked with her girlfriend's cock balls-deep inside of her. That was to be assumed. "I-Is this why you two disappeared?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah..." You muttered shamefully, expecting that at any moment Riko would return to normal, becoming a sputtering, blushing mess, and they'd put their clothes back on and resolve to never mention the matter again. However, this didn't end up happening.

"Go ahead and change," Riko responded evenly, sounding oddly like Dia more than herself. Where had this uber-confidence come from? "This maid hasn't fully satisfied me." With that, she turned back to You, keeping her grip firm on You's ass as she thrusted again with authority. You let out a surprised moan, going even redder if possible at the fact that she was now absolutely being fucked right in front of Kanan. There was no desire inside herself to stop, though. She would just have to deal with the embarrassment.

The two of them returned to fucking like nothing had happened, though You couldn't stop blushing specifically because it _had_ happened. Hell, it was _still_ happening, since Kanan was obviously still there, listening to them going at it like two crazed rabbits. She would also be taking off her clothes, since she was leaving. Now it was turning her on even more than before. What the fuck?

"M-Mistress? I-Is, uh... I-Is Kanan watching?" The thrusting didn't stop, but when she glanced back, she saw Riko was doing the same. She personally couldn't see what was going on, since Riko's body was directly behind her, so Riko would have to be her eyes.

Riko didn't look back at her at first, not even making any noise. "... Yes. I just saw her glance from behind the lockers." She turned back to You, a small grin crossing her face. "Does that turn you on? To have her watching us while we do it?" Gods, she really didn't want to admit that, but...

"Y-Yes. Gods dammit, yes!" Why was this the hottest sex she'd ever had? What even were her kinks anymore?

"Then why stop?" She peppered You's ass with several more smacks, her thrusting getting wilder, even more animal-like. "Let's make it a show she won't ever forget!" That drove her over the edge, and You could only scream as she came again, writhing on Riko's cock as she was unable to keep herself upright. She slumped against the table, still moaning and shaking as her second orgasm passed through her. This would be the time for her to go back to her job, but she still had not given Riko her release. _'Job? What's that?'_

She could feel Riko getting closer to her own orgasm, her thrusts becoming wilder every minute. The table shook each time she was slammed against it, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. All she could think of was the fact that they were doing it in a semi-public setting, and that Kanan was definitely watching them. She didn't know for sure, but she trusted Riko. The thought was driving her wild.

"O-Oh! M-Mistress, would you like to c-cum inside of me? Would that feel good?" She panted out, trying to do a bit of teasing herself. "Would it feel good to cum inside your little maid?" The only response she got was a loud, horny growl. Maybe Riko wasn't so different from a dog, eh? "Wh-While Kanan watches you m-mark your territory?"

Riko's grip on her ass became almost unbearably tight. There would certainly be marks left there later to match her handprints. A few more frantic ruts and then Mt. Riko erupted, her growls and moans echoing in the room as she shot load after load of her hot, sticky cum deep inside of You. Both of them were shaking now, with You fearing that she would pass out from how intense it was.

Riko rode out her orgasm as long as she could, pressing tightly against You and grinding against her backside while she panted heavily above her. You just laid there in utter exhaustion, feeling like she could sleep right there and not care about the precarious position she was in at present. This was pure bliss: the ultimate satisfaction.

While she laid there with cum dripping down her thighs, her state of bliss was again interrupted by the door, as yet _another_ person walked in. "Holy shit, you weren't lying! They're really doing it!"

"Ch-Chika, what the fuck?" You groaned, too exhausted now to be properly embarrassed. She just covered her head with her arms and sighed. Why not just invite every one in the damn cafe to watch her get dommed?

"Ehehe, s-sorry, You. Kanan said I needed to get in here right away, but she didn't tell me why." At least she had the courtesy to look properly embarrassed. "Uh, e-enjoy yourselves, okay?" She pried her eyes from them and hurried down the lockers to find Kanan. At that point, Riko slowly pulled out of You, who couldn't help but whine from the lack of contact, despite how exhausted she was. Was Riko finally back to her old self?

"Mm, maid? You need to clean this up." You slowly pushed herself back up, turning around to see that Riko was pointing at her cum-covered cock. Apparently she hadn't gone back to her old self yet. Without another word, You dropped to her knees and beheld her girlfriend's meatstick in all its glory. She leaned in and began to run her tongue along the semi-flaccid shaft, getting pleasurable moans from Riko. Then she wrapped a hand around it and took it into her mouth.

She went about licking off every drop of her juices she'd coated Riko's cock with, sucking it clean with a tired, satisfied smile. Letting go of her cock, You fell back onto her sore butt, not wanting to leave that spot for a few days. Unfortunately, that's what she was going to have to do, and so when Riko offered her a hand, she gratefully took it and let Riko help her up.

They both dressed together in silence, You wincing slightly when she noticed that some of Riko's cum had gotten on her panties. Oh well: she'd just have to live with it. She pulled back up her panties and smoothed down her skirt, getting her breasts back in her bra and putting her bustier back over it.

Riko followed a similar pattern, pulling back up her own underwear and tucking her cock back inside, letting her skirt flutter down to cover it all up. Her hair was a complete mess, something You didn't have to worry about with her shorter cut. So she stepped forward and licked her hand, trying to smooth down her girlfriend's hair as best she could.

They smiled at each other when they made eye contact, and Riko leaned into kiss her, which You happily reciprocated. "I love you," Riko whispered, letting You finish up with the hair smoothing.

"I love you too." Now this was more like normal Riko. You smiled and leaned against her, gently nuzzling her shoulder. She loved every side of Riko, so it was okay. It was still amazing that even now she could still be surprised by her, though. "We should probably be getting back, though. Your sandwich must be cold by now."

"That's alright." Riko gave You another kiss, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "I think we've had enough heat for right now." You blushed and giggled, gently swatting Riko on the shoulder. Then the two of them headed back to the kitchen, leaving Chika and Kanan behind as they once again snuck out, this time into the main part of the cafe.

"Should we ever bring up what happened to Chika and Kanan again?" You asked, though she knew the answer to that question.

"Uh, let's not." They both laughed at that, sharing a quick hug before they headed back to the table.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Yoshiko tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. She'd already eaten just about all of her strawberry cheesecake, and Riko _still_ hadn't returned to her stupid, cold egg sandwich. Chika was gone too. She had been there when the food had gotten there, but she'd barely touched her pie before she suddenly had to 'go somewhere': that somewhere being the kitchen. Yoshiko wasn't stupid. She'd seen Kanan disappear in there too a bit before. She could connect the dots.

Hanamaru appeared at the table, frowning slightly at the look on Yoshiko's face. "What's wrong, Yoshiko? Was the food not good?"

"No, it was delicious, Zuramaru. Just... Chika and Riko abandoned me to have sex with their girlfriends!" She crossed her arms and huffed, while Hanamaru's cheeks went pink.

"Th-They did? Here?" Hanamaru looked back towards the kitchen, where the changing rooms were. She knew Kanan had gone back there, but she hadn't seen her come back out. Honestly, she'd just assumed that she'd just missed it. Apparently that was not the case. It made her blush more.

"They're such jerks! Hmpfh!" Yoshiko looked over towards where Riko's food was, then grabbed her sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Fuck them, I'm gonna eat their food. ... Huh, this isn't bad."

"Aww, my poor demon." Hanamaru smiled softly, moving around to gently massage Yoshiko's shoulders. "Would it make you feel better if after work we went home and watched Babymetal videos together?"

"... Yeah, it would."


End file.
